Tori & Carly: Secret Love
by CReepZ
Summary: When Tori & Carly finds out their boyfriend cheated on them. They ended up in the Jacuzzi together and some other stuff happens
1. Trip To Hollywood

**I like these stuff about fan fiction so I wanted to write some fanfiction myself**


	2. IKiss Girl

**Carly found out that her boyfriend (Steven) also had another girlfriend (Tori) so she goes to Hollywood to see this girl that he's dating**

**While in the RV**

**Carly: I still don't think he's cheating on me**

**Sam: We seen a picture of them hugging **

**Carly: That doesn't prove anything**

**Freddie: It kinda does**

**Spencer: Were close to Hollywood**

* * *

**At Hollywood **

**Andre: Well this is the house**

**Tori: It looks great**

**Cat: I want live in a house like this**

**Robbie: It's so big**

**Rex: That's the whole point of it, doof**

**Andre: The party will be awesome**

**Beck: How long is the party **

**Andre: For as long we want it for**

**Steven: The house looks as good as you Tori**

**Tori: Aw thanks sweetey**

* * *

**The ICarly crew reaches at the party and is looking for Tori and Steven**

**Sam: Common we need to go find this Vega girl and Stevie**

**Carly: We need to split, Freddie and Sam you to together, Gibby and Spencer and I'll go on my own**

**Gibby: Why do you want to go on your own**

**Carly: Because if they are together and I see them I wouldn't want to be around everyone**

**The group splits up and just as they went Tori and the crew walked pass**

* * *

**A while later Carly finds Tori alone and she inform's Tori about her and Steven**

**Tori: What when did you date **

**Carly: We've been dating for 6 months**

**Tori: We've been dating for 5 months**

**Steven walks in with Sam and Andre dragging him**

**Steven: Ow, ow, ow, okay that's enough**

**Andre: Shut up, were not even hurting you**

**Sam: Carly here's the scum-bag that cheated on you**

**Steven: Carly, Tori what are you doing here together**

**Carly: I'm here I need to tell were through**

**Tori: Were through as well**

**Andre: You heard them dude get out**


	3. The Secret House

**Chapter 1: Trip to Hollywood**

* * *

**Carly found out that her boyfriend (Steven) also had another girlfriend (Tori) so she goes to Hollywood to see this girl that he's dating**

**While in the RV**

**Carly: I still don't think he's cheating on me**

**Sam: We seen a picture of them hugging **

**Carly: That doesn't prove anything**

**Freddie: It kinda does**

**Spencer: Were close to Hollywood**

* * *

**At Hollywood **

**Andre: Well this is the house**

**Tori: It looks great**

**Cat: I want live in a house like this**

**Robbie: It's so big**

**Rex: That's the whole point of it, doof**

**Andre: The party will be awesome**

**Beck: How long is the party **

**Andre: For as long we want it for**

**Steven: The house looks as good as you Tori**

**Tori: Aw thanks sweetey**

* * *

**The ICarly crew reaches at the party and is looking for Tori and Steven**

**Sam: Common we need to go find this Vega girl and Stevie**

**Carly: We need to split, Freddie and Sam you to together, Gibby and Spencer and I'll go on my own**

**Gibby: Why do you want to go on your own**

**Carly: Because if they are together and I see them I wouldn't want to be around everyone**

**The group splits up and just as they went Tori and the crew walked pass**

* * *

**A while later Carly finds Tori alone and she inform's Tori about her and Steven**

**Tori: What when did you date **

**Carly: We've been dating for 6 months**

**Tori: We've been dating for 5 months**

**Steven walks in with Sam and Andre dragging him**

**Steven: Ow, ow, ow, okay that's enough**

**Andre: Shut up, were not even hurting you**

**Sam: Carly here's the scum-bag that cheated on you**

**Steven: Carly, Tori what are you doing here together**

**Carly: I'm here I need to tell were through**

**Tori: Were through as well**

**Andre: You heard them dude get out**

* * *

**Chapter 2: IKiss Girl**

**Tori felt upset about dumping her boyfriend because he cheated on her with Carly. She decided to go to the Jacuzzi to have some alone time to herself**

**Tori: I'm going to the the Jacuzzi but I want to be alone **

**Andre: I'll tell everyone that the Jacuzzi is off limits**

**Tori: Thanks your a good friend**

**Andre: Hey no problem**

**Tori: I'm going to get dressed **

**Tori goes to the Jacuzzi, she was crying but was hiding it**

* * *

**Carly was also upset, so she decided to go to the Jacuzzi and she saw Tori there**

**Carly: Tori, what are you doing here**

**Tori: Carly didn't Andre tell you that the Jacuzzi was off limits**

**Carly: No, he didn't tell me anything**

**Tori: Come in**

**Carly came into the Jacuzzi and Tori came over to her and they were talking**

**Carly and Tori, a meanwhile Tori was crying due to the break up. Tori was couldn't help but hug Carly **

**A meanwhile later Tori and Carly kissed.**

**Carly was holding Tori's back while Tori was touching Carly's chest**

**Tori: I'm not feeling right about this **

**Carly: I'm sorry I didn't mean it **

**Tori: No I like it but its just that...**

**Carly: Were both girls **

**Tori: Yeah**

**Carly touched Tori's hands**

**Carly: I love you**

**Tori: I love you to**

**Carly: But we can't have a relationship**

**Tori: Why**

**Carly: Because I live in Seattle while you live here in Hollywood**

**Tori: I don't know what to do**

**Carly: Me neither**

**Tori: How long are you going to be here for**

**Carly: For the weekend **

**Tori: I know a place, do you wanna meet**

**Carly: Okay **

**Tori: Alright tomorrow at 6:00pm**


	4. Spencer's Punishment

**Chapter 1: Trip to Hollywood**

* * *

**Carly found out that her boyfriend (Steven) also had another girlfriend (Tori) so she goes to Hollywood to see this girl that he's dating**

**While in the RV**

**Carly: I still don't think he's cheating on me**

**Sam: We seen a picture of them hugging **

**Carly: That doesn't prove anything**

**Freddie: It kinda does**

**Spencer: Were close to Hollywood**

* * *

**At Hollywood **

**Andre: Well this is the house**

**Tori: It looks great**

**Cat: I want live in a house like this**

**Robbie: It's so big**

**Rex: That's the whole point of it, doof**

**Andre: The party will be awesome**

**Beck: How long is the party **

**Andre: For as long we want it for**

**Steven: The house looks as good as you Tori**

**Tori: Aw thanks sweetey**

* * *

**The ICarly crew reaches at the party and is looking for Tori and Steven**

**Sam: Common we need to go find this Vega girl and Steven**

**Carly: We need to split, Freddie and Sam you to together, Gibby and Spencer and I'll go on my own**

**Gibby: Why do you want to go on your own**

**Carly: Because if they are together and I see them I wouldn't want to be around everyone**

**The group splits up and just as they went Tori and the crew walked pass**

* * *

**A while later Carly finds Tori alone and she inform's Tori about her and Steven**

**Tori: What when did you date **

**Carly: We've been dating for 6 months**

**Tori: We've been dating for 5 months**

**Steven walks in with Sam and Andre dragging him**

**Steven: Ow, ow, ow, okay that's enough**

**Andre: Shut up, were not even hurting you**

**Sam: Carly here's the scum-bag that cheated on you**

**Steven: Carly, Tori what are you doing here together**

**Carly: I'm here I need to tell were through**

**Tori: Were through as well**

**Andre: You heard them dude get out**

* * *

**Chapter 2: IKiss Girl**

**Tori felt upset about dumping her boyfriend because he cheated on her with Carly. She decided to go to the Jacuzzi to have some alone time to herself**

**Tori: I'm going to the the Jacuzzi but I want to be alone **

**Andre: I'll tell everyone that the Jacuzzi is off limits**

**Tori: Thanks your a good friend**

**Andre: Hey no problem**

**Tori: I'm going to get dressed **

**Tori goes to the Jacuzzi, she was crying but was hiding it**

* * *

**Carly was also upset, so she decided to go to the Jacuzzi and she saw Tori there**

**Carly: Tori, what are you doing here**

**Tori: Carly didn't Andre tell you that the Jacuzzi was off limits**

**Carly: No, he didn't tell me anything**

**Tori: Come in**

**Carly came into the Jacuzzi and Tori came over to her and they were talking**

**Carly and Tori, a meanwhile Tori was crying due to the break up. Tori was couldn't help but hug Carly **

**A meanwhile later Tori and Carly kissed.**

**Carly was holding Tori's back while Tori was touching Carly's chest**

**Tori: I'm not feeling right about this **

**Carly: I'm sorry I didn't mean it **

**Tori: No I like it but its just that...**

**Carly: Were both girls **

**Tori: Yeah**

**Carly touched Tori's hands**

**Carly: I love you**

**Tori: I love you to**

**Carly: But we can't have a relationship**

**Tori: Why**

**Carly: Because I live in Seattle while you live here in Hollywood**

**Tori: I don't know what to do**

**Carly: Me neither**

**Tori: How long are you going to be here for**

**Carly: For the weekend **

**Tori: I know a place, do you wanna meet**

**Carly: Okay **

**Tori: Alright tomorrow at 6:00 pm**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Secret House**

**Carly was walking to the address only to find Tori there at the front door**

**Carly ran up and hugged Tori**

**Carly: Hey Tori**

**Tori: Hey Carly, you wanna come in**

**Carly: Alright **

**They went inside only to find a little bed and a TV**

**At first Tori and Carly were watching a movie but ended up kissing then started to have sex**

* * *

**Tori woke up a few hours later and remembered the person that owned the house was coming**

**Tori: Carly, Carly wake up, wake up**

**Carly: What is it**

**Tori: We got to go**

**Carly: Why **

**Tori: The owner of the place is coming**

**Carly: Owner**

**Carly: What do you mean owner**

**Tori: My cousin owns the place**

**Tori: He leaves here at 6:30 in the night and he comes back in at 8:30 in the morning**

**Carly: Why didn't you tell me this**

**Tori: I'm sorry I forgot**

**Carly: I'm leaving tomorrow **

**Tori: Tomorrow, we meet up tonight**

**The girls put on back their clothes **

**Tori: Come on we can go together**

**Carly: Alright**


End file.
